


Morning

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Complete, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Drabble, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, One Shot, POV Female Character, Pre-Iron Man 1, Pre-Series, Rain, Slash, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a second for Pepper to make the connection between the man, the suit, and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Pepper brushed rain drops from her suit coat and the garment bag. It was raining in Malibu in the middle of summer. She shook her head in disbelief and that was when she noticed a man stood by the window. Dark blond hair, tanned skin and black boxers. A second passed before she made the connection between the man, the suit, and Tony. She must have made a sound because the man turned his head.

“I was wondering where those went, nice of him.”

“Your...British ?”

“Through and through, Ms. ?”

“Potts, Pepper Potts.”

“Jonathan Pine.” A faint smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Potts. I have to say I’m surprised you said nationality and not sex.”

“I didn’t want to be rude. I’m sorry, but it’s just...Tony, h-he’s never brought a man here before.” Pepper walked up to Jonathan then handed over the bag.

Dark blue eyes looked down at her, they were so gentle that she suddenly had to blink back tears. Barely hidden behind it was something haunted, something that she couldn’t understand no matter how hard she tried.

“Sometimes it is just the once, sometimes it’s not. Do you know any good pubs in the area ? I admit I’ve been feeling a bit homesick lately.”

“I-I don’t know where it is but I’ve heard a lot of good things about The Silver Swan. There’s a car outside that’ll take you there if you want, anywhere, actually.”

“Thank you, Ms. Potts, I appreciate it. Have a good morning.”

“You too, Mr. Pine.” Pepper turned and managed to walk into the kitchen before she started crying. It only stopped when she heard the front door shut.


End file.
